Sword
by Tadpole24
Summary: "I thought we were attempting to make our way out of the room." Captain Swan Smut for CS Secret Santa


_**A gift for CS Secret Santa on Tumblr. My lovely lady was miscreant rose! Merry Christmas! I hope you have a beautiful holiday season filled with all things magical! It has been a pleasure getting to know you over the last few weeks and I'm so looking forward to talking to you not on anon :)**_

_**This is basically all smutty, but I also wrote a fluffy little chapter for you in my Quiet Moments series that I'll put up later today. xox**_

…

Sword

…

"You're a bloody temptress, you are," he says with a smirk, throwing a shirt over his shoulder in her general direction as he steps into the bathroom.

She grins, watching his very naked body disappear behind the door, "You think _I'm _the tempting one…"

The sound of the shower running drowns out the rest of his chuckle, but she knows that she has amused him greatly. She pulls on the shirt, flicking her hair out of the neck of it before realising just _which _shirt he's given her. The worn black cotton of his former pirate garb brushes her thighs as she walks across his room to the mirror by the window. They haven't exactly been out of the bed since she had arrived last night and she hasn't had a moment to look around. But, standing here in front of the mirror, she sees trinkets reflected behind her all around the room that appear to have made it to this realm from his beloved ship.

_The ship he traded for you_, she reminds herself.

She feels a strange sense of privilege in being allowed to wear the shirt he had worn for centuries as a captain of that ship. She turns around, making her way over to the bed side table, running her fingers across maps and drawings, compasses and periscopes. His familiar flask is on another table and draped across the chair by that table are the other elements of his pirate wear.

She smiles, picking up the leather belt that holds his sword, feeling bold and adventurous just from the touch of it. Slipping it around her waist and tightening the clasp cinches the shirt in so that it barely covers a thing, but she likes the feel of his sword brushing against her thigh and suddenly has an overwhelming and inexplicable need to try on the rest of his clothes. Perhaps, in another life, she could have been a pirate. There is a certain amount of strength that comes from his clothing alone.

His coat is next, smelling of magical spices and the sea. She has held this leather between her fingers before, buttery soft and yet still sturdy. He is the personification of this coat – dependable, strong and centuries old. It slips easily around her and she feels immediate comfort in its grip. Smiling, she spins around, enjoying how the coat fans out as she engages in the simple childish luxury.

And then suddenly, there is a hand on her hip and her back is pressed up against someone solid and warm. She hadn't even heard the shower stop.

"I thought we were attempting to make our way _out _of the room." His voice is a growl in her ear, setting her skin on fire with its cadence. His hand slides down her thigh, slipping under the shirt and sliding back up to cup her heated core.

She bites her lip, rocking back into him, "Going out was your idea."

He spins them around, facing the mirror on the other side of the room. "I don't know if it is a good idea to take you out in this state of dress," he says in her ear, nipping at the lobe while his hand starts making lazy circular motions, fingers dipping into her heat.

Her head lolls back on his shoulder as he works her up; she can feel his eyes burning into her though, watching her carefully in the mirror. A moan escapes her when his lips find her neck, his scruff tickling the sensitive skin. She can feel that he's still wet from the shower, just a towel wrapped around his waist, and this was the whole reason that they were to shower alone. She doesn't think she can handle seeing a naked and wet Killian and having to leave the room. Those two events just do not seem to go together.

She reaches a hand behind her, pulling at his towel and hitching the shirt on her body higher still in the process. He groans into her neck, turning her around to face him and capture her lips in his. It's like something takes a hold of them when they're like this. It's passionate and frenzied and she just wants him everywhere at once. He leads her backwards, backs of knees hitting the edge of the bed before tumbling together onto the sheets and blankets that they have been trying very hard to leave for several hours.

She goes to crawl back up the bed but his hand and stump land on her knees, keeping her legs hanging off the end of the mattress. His gaze meets hers as his kisses turn fiery on her body, making his way down to between her welcoming thighs. Her fingers slide through his still wet hair, holding him in place as he laves attention at her core. She had arrived at his door last night with a bottle of rum and an insatiable need for him. And even now, as his tongue works over her sensitive skin, she still feels that need burning within her. It's never been like this before. Not with anyone.

He glances up her body just as she catches his eye and it makes her gasp to see the love he feels for her. It hits her right in the chest and brings her back to the moment she had decided to come and visit him last night. It's not enough anymore to see each other through the day; she wants more. Needs more. And that should terrify her but instead, it gives her hope.

Killian takes advantage of her hitched breath, plunging a finger into her heat and sucking harder on that little bundle of nerves that drives her crazy, tongue flicking rapidly, building her higher and higher until she breaks with a throaty moan, hand gripping his hair as he slows his movements.

Emma's legs dangle limply off the end of the bed as Killian kisses his way up her body, hand smoothing over the sword still pressed against her thigh. "Told you, you'd feel it." He says with a smug smirk.

She rolls her eyes at him, recovering from the countless orgasms she has been given during the evening hours, and forces herself to stand up. "That had better be a promise." She kisses him, lips lingering on his, then pulls off the leather coat, letting it drop to the ground.

The shirt is still ridden up, not covering much at all, so she pulls it off as well, turning towards the bathroom and throwing the black cotton over her shoulder just as he had. The belt stays on though, sword swinging as she walks. He grins at her, muttering, "Pirate," before following right behind her to fulfil what was _definitely _a promise.

(They don't make it out of the room until well after lunch. And if Ruby and Granny Lucas are whispering about how they need to reinforce the soundproofing in the inn, Emma and Killian certainly don't seem to notice.)

…

_**Thoughts?**_


End file.
